


Drunken Special Delivery

by Melaniemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Malfoy is surprised to learn that Hermione is staying at Grimmauld Place after a messy breakup.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Drunken Special Delivery

"Harry?" she called out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she descended the stairs. There was a muttered curse from the living room and she followed the sound slowly, her bare feet cold against the wood floor as she gripped her wand defensively.

"Sorry, Granger." Malfoy exhaled shakily, clearly winded as he dropped the dark haired man onto the couch carelessly. She tossed her wand onto the coffee table before crossing her arms over her chest. She was suddenly very aware of her state of undress as she looked down at her sleepwear. Her hair was tossed up in a high, messy ponytail, curls framing her face. Her legs were bare except for a pair of dark red, cotton shorts that barely reached mid thigh. The white tank top she wore on top had bunched up while she slept, her flat stomach bare as the fabric collected under her breasts. She pressed her palms hard into her eyes before padding over to her friend, crouching down in front of him on the couch. She pet the top of his head sleepily, his eyes still shut as he groaned just enough to let her know he was alive.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't drink so much on your stag weekend, Harry." she reprimanded playfully, a smirk across her lips as she regarded him like a toddler who needed a timeout.

"In his defense," Draco started, earning her attention. She was still on her knees and the site of her looking up at him from under her dark lashes made his chest tighten. "Your boyfriend wouldn't take no for an answer. Kept shoving drinks at all of us."

"They broke up." Harry grumbled lazily, his arm slung over his eyes as Hermione set a glass of water down in front of him. She dragged the blanket from the back of the couch over his body before pulling Draco towards the stairs.

"You and Weasley broke up?" he asked, his steel eyes narrowed at her. He pulled his wrist away, pushing his fingers through the platinum locks on top of his head.

She countered his question with one of her own, her voice a harsh whisper as not to disturb her best friend in the other room. "You told me you'd keep an eye on him. What happened? He's getting married in a few hours!" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking stern even while standing a full head shorter then the Slytherin in front of her.

"Give him a Pepper-Up potion, he'll be fine." he said, rolling his eyes. "Give Potter a break, he was just having a good time." he looked down at her, using every bit of willpower to keep his eyes on hers and not on the hard, pink nipples pressing against her thin shirt.

She dropped down to the first step with a defeated sigh, Draco stepping closer to her as he gripped the banister to her right, towering over her. "I know, I just worry about him. Last time he got drunk, he punched Adrian Pucey in the face." she reminded him, the memory bringing a grin to both their faces.

"I remember. It was a good punch." he teased, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it across the railing before taking a seat beside her. "He ever tell you why he did that, though? I'm not sure being sober would've changed that story."

"He told me." she answered, the smile fading from her face as she looked down, knocking her bare feet together.

"You're his best friend. Someone calls you a mudblood, he's got every right to knock them out." Malfoy said, knocking his knuckles against her knee briefly until she looked over at him again.

"I recall someone else calling me those names in school and now Harry gets drinks with him once a week." she teased, nudging his side with her shoulder until he let out a soft laugh.

"Yea, well, you punched me hard enough on your own so he was let off the hook with it back then." he joked, tugging hard on a thick curl, earning a smack across his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing him home. You're a good friend." she said, her voice still hushed as they heard Harry tossing and turning in the other room.

"Why are you at Grimmauld Place so late?" he asked, humor gone from his features as he regarded her with worried curiosity.

"I'm moving into a new flat after the wedding. Just needed a place to stay for a few nights while all of my things got packed up." she explained vaguely, her hands rubbing up and down her arms as she looked back down at her feet.

"You were engaged." It wasn't a question.

"I was." she acknowledged, nodding sadly at the reminder. "Didn't seem to stop witches from throwing themselves at my fiance every chance they got."

"He does seem to enjoy the fame more then the two of you." he nodded his head towards Harry in the living room. "But a witch like you has no reason to be jealous of random girls hitting on Weasley."

"Oh, I didn't mind when they hit on him." she said with a shrug, pulling the rubber band from her hair and running her fingers through the messy curls. She pulled her tank top down over her hips, suddenly aware of her tired appearance while Malfoy watched her every move, hunger in his eyes.

"I minded a little bit when he shagged them, though." she whispered, chancing a glance at the blonde beside her. His eyes flashed instantly, fire behind them as she watched his fists clench at his sides.

"What a fucking moron." he hissed angrily.

  
"That he is." Harry spoke up, shuffling over to the stairs on tired legs. He unwrapped the blanket from around his shoulders and put it over Hermione's lap. "Please, don't let me sleep through my own wedding, Hermione." he begged, leaning over her to press a kiss to the top of her head as he passed.

"Eight a.m sharp is when the fun begins." she teased. "Enjoy your 4 hours of sleep."

"Love you." he muttered, from the top of the stairs.

"Love you, Harry." she mirrored, standing up from the stairs with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"How long?" Malfoy asked, pulling her down to sit on the couch their friend had just occupied.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused by his question.

Draco's expressive gray eyes held her gaze as he elaborated.

"How long has your fiance been sleeping around on you?"

Hermione shrugged, folding the blanket up and laying it back across the sofa for something to do. "Hard to say. I only just found out, right before you guys left for Harry's stag weekend. Considering I walked in on him with two other woman at once, however, I can only assume he's been sleeping with quite a few behind my back over the years. I don't care to know the exact number." She sounded much more defeated then he was use to.

"Want me to hex him? I only tolerated him because of you and Potter anyways." his face was hard, demonstrating the sincerity in his offer.

She pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on top of her bare knees. "I appreciate that, but he's not worth the trouble. I'm hoping he leaves me alone at the wedding, but he's been quite persistent with trying to get me to move back in with him."

"Would you?" he asked, stretching his arm over the back of the couch and crossing one leg over his knee. Hermione wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him in such relaxed, muggle attire. He looked fit in his jeans and a plain black shirt that showed the hard muscle beneath the fabric. She tore her eyes away from his chest before he could notice, looking into his eyes instead as she answered.

"He thinks I'm boring." she said simply, biting the inside of her cheek to conceal her shaky voice.

"He said that to you?" Malfoy questioned, moving closer to her with fire in his eyes.

She nodded. "He had a lot of rather lovely things to say to me when I questioned him about the affairs. First time I've ever actually been afraid of him."

"Did he put his hands on you?" He pushed the words out through his teeth, the muscles in his arms hardening as his body rippled with anger.

She shook her head. "I had my wand." she said confidently, even as her eyes glazed over with tears. "I wouldn't have let him get close enough to hurt me."

His anger turned to pride as he reached across the space between them, swiping his thumb across her cheek and catching a rogue tear as it fell.

"I'm not surprised he finds you boring." he said, his voice still hard with annoyance at the new information he was gaining that night. Before she could snap at his crude remark, he continued speaking, her body losing its anger with each word.

  
"You're ambitious, driven, and incredibly enthusiastic about your career. Weasley is lazy, prideful, and dimwitted. I asked Potter all the time what you ever saw in a brainless wizard like him. You're so far out of his league."

"I wont be held responsible for my actions if you tell me what he said to you." he took a deep breath in, watching as she stood from the couch and paced a few steps near the adjoining kitchen. His eyes raked over her backside as she stretched up on the tips of her toes to grab a glass from the top shelf of Harry's cupboard. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the curve of her spine as it dipped in, flaring out to narrow, feminine hips. Her shirt rode up as she stretched, her back bare to him before she could touch her feet flat to the ground once again. He didn't have time to think his actions through, already two strides across the room, his chest pressed against her back. He reached around her, pulling the glass from her hand and setting it on the counter. His breath was hot on her neck as he spoke, his voice like silk against her ear.

"Does Potter know any of the things Weasley's said to you?" He felt her body tense, her head shaking briefly.

"Tell me." he demanded, brushing her hair to one side and dropping his lips to her bare shoulder.

"Ronald told me that he wouldn't need to sleep around if I was better in bed. Said it's hard to look at me with all my scars." Her hand covered her forearm reflexively, leaning her head back against Malfoy's chest as tears once again filled her eyes. "Can't say I blame him. I know my body is a bit of an eyesore." she whispered, releasing her arm long enough to drag her index finger over the white line near her collar bone. Malfoy let out a spiteful laugh that instantly brought her back to their days at school. The way he would sneer at anyone he deemed below him was exactly how he looked right now. She whipped her head around and shoved his shoulders back with a vengeful glare, tears silently falling down her cheeks. It took her a moment to realize the familiar, hateful scoff wasn't meant for her.

Draco barely moved when she shoved him. His hands shot out instantly and encased her wrists, bringing them to his chest and her body with them. He looked down at her with such fury she almost took a step back. As if reading her thoughts, he let go of her wrists, wrapping his arms around her waist instead. "I'd _never_ hurt you." he growled.

"You laughed." she whispered, hurt in her voice as the tears dried against her skin.

"Of course I fucking laughed." he defended, cupping her face in his hands, erasing her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Look at you." his voice lowered to a whisper and he dragged his eyes down her body. She tried to pull her shoulder inward to hide herself, but he didn't let her.

"You just woke up, for fucks sake, and you're _perfection_." he enunciated, Hermione's breath hitching in her throat as he looked over every inch of her body. He held his arm out, face up, waiting for her to do the same. She hesitated for just a moment before holding her scarred arm beside his. The Dark Mark had faded, but it was still stark against the paleness of his skin. 

"Who wants to fuck a witch with Mudblood sliced across her arm?" she asked, pulling her arm back and holding it against her chest timidly.

"What?" It was a single word, but he managed to draw each letter out slowly, his anger growing with each hateful word she spoke about herself.

"That's what he said to me a few weeks ago when I asked why he never wanted to touch me." She moved her shoulder just enough to catch the single tear that was sliding down her olive skin.

She watched his jaw clench as he took a step away from her, shoving his fingers into his hair with frustration after it fell into his eyes. "He didn't want to touch you?" he questioned with disbelief. "Has he _seen_ you?" he turned back to her, motioning up and down with his hand at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut once he invaded her space again, his hard chest against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands settled at the curve of her spine. He desperately wanted to move them lower. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" He managed to speak even with his jaw clenched tight with irritation. 

"Malfoy, we really aren't close enough to have this conversation." she answered, enjoying the feel of being in his arms more then she expected to. She felt his hard eyes on her but continued to stare ahead at his chest instead of meeting them.

"You're telling me, that by some miracle, Weasley went to bed beside you each night without fucking you?" He knew the pair had been together for the last 5 years and hearing how unfulfilled she was came as news to him. 

"A couple times a year." she revealed, her cheeks flushed. "When we first got together, he wanted me to lose weight-" he cut her off immediately. 

  
" _Where?_ " he shouted, his voice filling the spacious living room enough to make her jump. "Blind he is." 

"Maybe I'm just not good at dating or sex. I love my job, I love my friends, maybe that will have to be enough." she sighed, gathering her hair up to put in a bun. Before she could, Malfoy grabbed her hand, effectively freeing her curls. He pulled her harder against his chest in the dimly lit room.

"Don't say that. You want a family, Granger. You always have"

"So do you. You talk about it all the time. You've been voted most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly every year and still, you rarely even go out on dates. Why haven't you settled down yet? " she asked, pressing her hands against his chest before dragging them up around his neck.

"I'm not really interested in all the Pureblood, socialite witches who just want me for my money." 

"What kind of witches are you interested in?" she asked, searching his eyes for a truthful answer.

  
"Intelligent brunettes who don't put up with my shit." he baited, raising a pale brow at her. Before she could speak, he leaned down and captured her bottom lip between his, kissing her deeply and swallowing a sigh as it escaped her mouth. He stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb before pulling away.

"I see you every day at work, mouthing off to politicians and passionately advocating for what you believe in. I see a fire in you every time you step into a conference room. If you want me to believe that intensity doesn't carry over into sex, you'll just have to prove it. Because there's no feasible explanation to how a woman who looks and carries herself like you, isn't amazing in bed."

"Malfoy, I -" he cut her off with another long, heated kiss.

"Come home with me." he whispered against her mouth, biting her full bottom lip lightly. He was prepared to convince her further, but a smile stretched across his lips as her response rendered his preparations useless.

"Okay." she breathed, pushing her fingers into his hair as he apparated them into the center of his bedroom.


End file.
